


Just Like a Katsudon Bowl, Sweetheart

by sushichan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushichan/pseuds/sushichan
Summary: Victor has a serious exhibitionist kink.





	

Victor had a serious exhibitionist kink.

Yuuri had suspected it ever since that first night—when Victor stood in the baths, stark naked, and asked to be his coach. It was in the _onsen_ so, naturally, he’d be naked. Or so Yuuri told himself, so that he wouldn’t think of it _over_ and over again. He _couldn’t_ let himself think of it—that lithe body, covered in water droplets and slightly obscured by steam from the baths. No, _no_. He was his coach and Yuuri _shouldn’t_.

But Victor had repeatedly battered at Yuuri’s resolve. That same night, he’d eaten pork cutlet bowls and drunk sake wearing a _jinbei_ that was _slipping off one shoulder_. He’d levelled Yuuri with a piercing glare that had given Yuuri shivers just thinking about, before promptly falling asleep—looking so vulnerable that Yuuri’s heart had twitched. If he was being honest, that _wasn’t_ the only part of Yuuri that had twitched in reaction.

The following days were an excruciating exercise in control for Yuuri. He seemed to be catching Victor naked _all the time_. One day, he’d knocked on Victor’s door to bring fresh bedsheets in. Victor had said “come in!” but as Yuuri opened the sliding door, he realized it was clearly _not_ a good time to come in, as he was treated to an unobscured view of Victor Nikiforov’s glorious body. Another time, he’d walked in on Victor changing at the rink’s locker rooms. Victor had looked at him unabashedly from under his lashes, and Yuuri had blushed a beet red, suddenly forgetting how to lace his skates.  

One of the most telling incidents happened in the middle of the night. Victor had knocked on Yuuri’s bedroom door to ask if they could _sleep together_ , spouting some nonsense about student-coach bonding. Yuuri hadn’t missed the fact that Victor was wearing only his thin white cotton jinbei which _didn’t_ really conceal much. Yuuri’s sleep-befuddled mind registered the contours of Victor’s body—corded arms, lean abs, well-formed pecs _and_ —Yuuri choked and widened his eyes—hardened nipples. He pushed Victor away before his gaze could travel farther down.

If he didn’t know any better, he’d say Victor was doing it on purpose. But he was his coach, and he was his student, and they both competed at the international level. A relationship between them would have been scandalous, and Yuuri was not about to fuck up his only chance at winning the Grand Prix Finals.

That is, until Victor himself had skated to Yuuri, said he’d _waited long enough_. _Did Yuuri have a heart of steel?_ And kissed him right on the mouth. They were on the ice, but Yuuri thought he’d melt as he brought their bodies closer together, struggling to keep his balance. As Yuuri let his hands roam under Victor’s shirt, feeling the planes of back muscle, Victor grunted a little in his mouth—a soft, sexy grunt that opened his mouth further, deepening the kiss.

They were interrupted by a small gasp, followed by the sound of footsteps running away. _They had been seen_. Yuuri’s already elevated heartbeat pounded double time. His career was on the line. But as he looked at Victor, he realized that their skating careers were the last thing on his mind. Victor had an exhilarated look on his face; his eyes were shining, and he looked the way he did after his performances—hair in slight disarray, breathing in short gasps, and beaming.

They released each other shortly afterwards. Victor winked at him and Yuuri couldn’t stare at him for the rest of the day. They’d resumed their lessons, Victor refusing to stop because of some “friendly kiss”. On their way out, Yuuko had bid them goodbye while blushing furiously. Yuuri thanked the gods that it hadn’t been the Nishigori twins who’d seen them. The last thing he needed was a video of him and Victor kissing, going viral on Youtube.

Victor made it clear, however, that he had no such inhibitions. If before he flirted with Yuuri blatantly, now he teased him unashamedly. This led to brief but intimate kisses everywhere, when they thought there was no one around. Based on the knowing looks most of the locals were giving them, however, they weren’t being as discreet as Yuuri hoped.

 

“Sh-shouldn’t we take this somewhere more private, V-victor?” Yuuri said, glasses slipping off his nose.

Victor, who was running his nose along Yuuri’s collarbone, paused. He looked at Yuuri and gestured around the deserted hot springs. “This is private, isn’t it?” he asked with a curve of his lips, leaning in closer to Yuuri’s face. He took his glasses off.

Victor thumbed his lips open and leaned even closer, until they were nose to nose. He’d done this before, but Yuuri just couldn’t get used to it. Not to the scattering of blush on Victor’s cheeks and his nose, not to the fall of wispy silver hair covering his blue eyes. Yuuri closed his eyes in anticipation, but he felt Victor withdraw.

“You want privacy?” he asked in a low voice. Yuuri nodded nervously.

“Doesn’t this”—he placed a hand on Yuuri’s hip under the water—“turn you on?” he asked, his lips forming each word slowly.

Yuuri’s cocked twitched at the words. He was sure Victor felt it, with the way they were practically rubbing against each other. Victor pressed his advantage.

“Doesn’t the fact”—he said, whispering against Yuuri’s neck now—“that anyone could walk in at any moment”—the sensation of Victor’s tongue on his heated skin made him unable to think straight—“excite you?” he finished with a small nick to Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri was practically hard at this point. Victor closed that final distance with their bodies. Yuuri’s hips jerked at the contact.

“Y-yes” he was able to say hoarsely. “I-it does.”

“Then I can do this?” Victor asked, putting his hand around Yuuri’s cock.

“Mmm-“ Yuuri said. “-yeah.”

Victor stroked it slowly, an up and down motion, occasionally thumbing the head. He was looking at Yuuri intently with _those_ eyes, heavy-lidded and dark.

Yuuri had closed his eyes, lost in the sensation.

“W-wait,” he said, opening his eyes. Victor paused.

“I-I want to touch you too.”

Victor’s eyes widened by a fraction. He reluctantly released Yuuri so that he could touch him instead, but Yuuri’s hands slid over his abs and his sides instead.

“I want to treasure this,“ he said, slowly gaining confidence. His hands were somehow warmer than the water.

“I never thought I’d even get to talk to you,” he said, running his hands over victor’s stomach and over his chest, settling them on his shoulders.

“Much less know you this intimately,” Yuuri confessed, his eyes earnest.

Victor leaned down to kiss him again. Yuuri’s hands brushed over the sensitive skin of his neck and tangled in his damp, silky hair.

Victor deepened the kiss while moving their hips slowly, cocks brushing against each other. Yuuri moaned softly, the sound mixing sweetly with the splashing of the water.  Victor grinded him against the pool wall, slowly building up a rhythm.

Victor gnawed at Yuuri—at his lips, on his neck, his shoulders and chest. It made Yuuri gasp more loudly than before, the sound echoing around the bath.

They were moving fast now, the friction so sweet that Yuuri felt it in his chest.

“I-I’m close,” he warned Victor.

“It’s okay,” Victor said, eyes closed, savoring the friction between them. “Me too,” he whispered lowly behind Yuuri’s ear.

“Let’s come together.”

The rich sound of his voice led Yuuri to the peak; he could feel his come bursting underwater. At the same time, Victor stilled, grunting his name and ejaculating.

They were both panting by the time they were done. Yuuri laughed softly, pulling Victor into a hug.

“I take it you’re not opposed to sleeping in my room anymore?” Victor asked, amused.

“Eehh—I guess not,” Yuuri answered, scratching his cheek. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

They scrubbed themselves and went up to Victor’s room.

 “So,” Victor began casually, as Yuuri was tucking himself into the futon beside him. “Wanna continue where we left off?”

Yuuri choked. “W-what!?”

“You know,” Victor said with a knowing voice, cocking his eyebrow.

“But we just did!!” Yuuri said indignantly.

“Oh Yuuri, if you thought that was all, I’d have to educate you on the matter,” Victor replied with mock concern, eyebrow still raised.

Yuuri swallowed. In the dim light, he could see Victor’s profile beside him. He could remember the way his skin felt over his, warm and burning, hotter even than the hot springs. He imagined the way Victor’s skin would feel now that they weren’t wet—without the stickiness of the droplets. He could see himself closing that distance. He closed his eyes.

He felt a weight settle on his legs. Warm, burning. Victor. Yuuri’s eyes sprung open.

“H-hey!”

“Shhh!” Victor said, leaning forward, straddling Yuuri’s torso between his legs.

He put a finger over Yuuri’s lips. “Just let me do all the work.” He winked.

Yuuri blushed. Victor’s weight on him was strangely pleasant. He could feel himself reacting.

Victor’s eyes glittered mischievously. “See? Our bath earlier was just a warm-up.”

He leaned down on Yuuri and placed his lips on his neck. He lingered there; Yuuri could feel his warm breath behind his ear. He shivered.

“You like that?” he purred.

Yuuri felt Victor’s teeth scrape his shoulder. It was all too much—Victor’s body heat, his hands slowly untying his jinbei, his teeth scraping over his skin, the hint of tongue.

He didn’t know what he looked like, like this. He was probably flushed and sweaty. He turned his head aside.

“Don’t.” Victor said, suddenly commanding.

“Just look at me.”

Victor held Yuuri’s face in his hands and turned it to him. “Look at me.”

And he undressed. Victor’s fingers were hypnotizing as he untied his jinbei and shrugged out of it  gracefully. His fingers moved to the waistband of his shorts, tugging it down with his boxers. Yuuri’s eyes turned naturally downward, to Victor’s hardness.

Victor, watching his eyes, smiled.

Yuuri’s face turned suddenly determined. He came forward, braced his hands on Victor’s thighs, and looked up at him for permission.

Victor, so cool a moment before, swallowed hard and nodded.

Yuuri started experimentally, swirling his tongue around Victor’s length before sucking a little at the tip. He could feel Victor’s breath turning uneven.

Then, he took Victor into his mouth and swallowed. Victor’s breath hitched; he placed one hand on Yuuri’s head to steady himself.

Yuuri continued swallowing, big wet motions that created pressure on Victor. He braced his other hand against the futon. When Yuuri reached a delicious rhythm, Victor moaned loudly in response.

His eyes were closed, his face flushed, and his ragged breathing could be heard throughout the room.

“Yu-uri,” he whispered brokenly.

“Yuuri,” he tried again, coming out hoarsely.

“I’m gonna-“

Yuuri looked up at him wide eyes, his pink lips forming a ring around his cock.

Victor came into his mouth, his whole body quivering. Yuuri closed his eyes at the onslaught, as if savoring his taste.

“Are you alright?” Victor asked breathlessly.

“Mmm,” he replied. “-myeah.”

“You don’t have to swallow it all,” Victor offered. “Here.”

He kissed Yuuri gently, prodding his mouth open and swirling his tongue in his. Victor could taste his own come in Yuuri’s mouth.

“Was that-“ Victor asked between kisses “-your first-“ he sucked on Yuuri’s bottom lip “-blowjob?”

They broke off. “Yeah,” Yuuri admitted.

“Mmm,” Victor cooed thoughtfully. “Then it’s time to return the favor,” he said, before getting up and rummaging in one of his suitcases.

He returned with a bottle of lube and a condom. Yuuri watched him curiously as he doused his fingers in lube.

“Is that what I think it is?”

“Yes, sweetheart. Today, you’re going to get the Victor Special!” he said with a sly wink and a peace sign.

“Take your shorts off,” he commanded suddenly. Yuuri complied. He couldn’t believe he was still self-conscious after having Victor’s dick in his mouth.

“Turn around and lay on your stomach.” Victor’s commanding voice was low and silky. It elicited instant obedience from Yuuri.

When he felt Victor’s fingers prodding his butthole, he yelped.

“Does it hurt?” Victor asked with concern.

“N-no,” Yuuri said, his voice muffled against the sheets. “Just surprised.”

Victor stroked him gently, building friction. He felt Yuuri relax a little.

Then he inserted a finger. Yuuri’s hips jerked.

 “Just relax,” Victor murmured, moving his finger in and out slowly. Yuuri huffed out a breath periodically.

 Victor added another finger. He could feel Yuuri’s breathing elevate.

When Victor curled his fingers, Yuuri cried out.

“There, Victor,” he said breathlessly. “There.”

Victor continued fingering him, occasionally curling his fingers and eliciting another moan from Yuuri.

Then, he withdrew. “Unghh,” Yuuri whimpered in response.

“Wait, sweetheart,” he said. Victor quickly put the condom on and poured a little lube on himself.

“This could be painful at first,” he warned.

“I want it,” Yuuri said hungrily. “I want you,” he pleaded.

Victor let Yuuri sink into him sensually. His hands were on either of Yuuri’s hips, guiding.

Victor set a slow rhythm, allowing Yuuri to adjust to his dick.

“You’re so tight,” he said under his breath.

They continued steadily, moving back and forth, slow and sinuous. Victor could feel Yuuri’s walls pulsing around his cock.

He grabbed Yuuri’s cock too, thumbing the slit and feeling his precum spill onto his hands.

“You feel good?” Victor asked breathlessly.

“Mmm-“

“Deeper,” Yuuri managed.

Victor moved faster, going deeper. Yuuri swallowed him up.

 “Mmmm,” Victor hummed with satisfaction.

“Good boy, Yuuri,” he said breathily.

“Hnggh.”

He slid in easily, savoring the feeling of Yuuri opening up around him. At the same time, he stroked Yuuri’s length, feeling him fully harden under his touch.

“Scream for me, will you?” Victor said darkly.

“V-v- Victor!” Yuuri stuttered into the sheets.

Victor’s hips twitched involuntarily and he slammed into Yuuri harder than intended.

Yuuri moaned loudly.

“Fuck, sorry-“ Victor said, flushing. “I can’t-“

“S-s-okay!” Yuuri managed to say between moans. He was tighter than ever. The friction was extremely pleasant.

 “Fuck,” he grunted, voice rough and low.

He was pounding into Yuuri deep and fast now, unable to control his hips.

“I-I!” Yuuri struggled to say. “Coming!”

He dissolved into a string of moans and _Victor_ s and _yes_ ses, all the while pulsing like crazy around Victor. He came onto the sheets.

Victor knew he was close, closed his eyes knowing he would see the lights at any moment. His hips were jerking of their own accord, out of control.

 _Fuck_.

He went still, uttering a loud grunt that may have sounded like “Yuuri!”

The lights went off behind closed eyes and he savored the sensation of coming inside Yuuri.

They were both panting by the time they finished.

“Victor,” Yuuri said in a daze.

“Yeah?” He extricated himself carefully from Yuuri.

“You were wonderful. Like you are on ice.”

“Thanks, sweetheart,” he said with a wink. Yuuri caught a glimpse of him removing the condom before promptly falling asleep.

“For that matter, you were wonderful too,” Victor whispered before kissing him good night.

 

“Rise and shine, sweetheart!”

Victor’s voice was the first thing Yuuri heard in the morning. He opened one of his eyes a fraction.

“We have training to do! Meet me downstairs. I already ordered breakfast!” Victor said cheerfully, before bounding downstairs.

Yuuri joined him a few minutes later. He settled beside Victor, careful of jostling his butt. In contrast to Victor’s bright mood, Yuuri was exhausted. His hair was disheveled and he had dark bags under his eyes. No wonder his mother and father were looking at him with concerned eyes.

“I think I’ll permit you a katsudon bowl today!”  Victor said with a conspiratory wink.

Yuuri brightened considerably.

“Here ‘ya go, _sweetheart_ ,” his sister, Mari said, serving up the katsudon bowls.

Yuuri flushed a bright red. She’d said it in an imitation of Victor’s foreign accent.

“Want some ice for your sore ass?”

Yuuri sputtered.

“Oh, you musn’t!” Yuuri’s mother said, shocked.

“What- what are you talking about?” he said, his blush spreading all the way down his neck.

“It’s nothing,“ his mother said loudly.

But Victor was grinning.

“Don’t worry, we cleaned up the hot springs afterwards,” Mari said.

“Hey now, don’t tease him too much!” Victor said, chuckling.

“You were part of it too!” Yuuri said indignantly. Then he paused before exclaiming, “What do y- YOU KNEW? You knew they could hear us!?”

Yuuri ran all the way to the skating rink, sore ass be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time posting smut! Actually my first time posting anything here. Thanks for reading and I hope that wasn't horrible! 
> 
> I just... really need those two to be canon, you know?
> 
> Here's my Tumblr if you want to give me feedback, headcanon, or prompts! Or just yell at me in general.  
> suga-weregoingdown


End file.
